1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to dolls and more specifically to a breast feeding doll set wherein the mouth of the baby doll can be fastened to the breast of the mother doll to simulate breast feeding. Additional fasteners are provided on the arms of the mother doll to hold the baby doll in a breast feeding position.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the art to produce dolls resembling a mature woman as well as to produce baby dolls. It is also old and well known to provide humanoid dolls which are capable of simulating certin human functions such as crying, taking nourishment from a bottle, wetting and the like. The U.S. Pat. No. to Thorn et al 4,074,460 is an example of such a baby doll which is capable of simulating the nursing function with respect to a bottle.
With respect to a simulated nursing operation between a mother and her young, the only known representations involve animals. The U.S. Pat. No. to Teeters 1,177,908 discloses a toy which shows a mother animal feeding her young including motor means to provide relative movement between the mother and her babies to simulate nursing. Danish Pat. No. 75,299 also discloses a toy showing a mother animal nursing her young.
Other representations of a mother nursing her young involve statues wherein the baby is being held by the mother during nursing. However, the mother and child are not separable from each other nor are statues considered to be in the same catagory as dolls.